Miss Concepcion
by SprayPaintzz
Summary: AU He approached Sakura and sat beside her on the bed and took her hand in his. "Just… be careful next time." He said with a faint blush.
1. Fornication Under Broad Daylight

**SP/n:** TWOSHOT. It's horridiously long. :) This was written on impulse.

I apologize for any wrong:  
**spellings,**  
punctuations,  
_and sense. :D_

**d i s c l a i m e r :  
**SprayPaintzz, doesn't own Naruto,  
nor its' characters.  
Thankyou. :)

* * *

--

"Don't you have any faith in your best friend _at all_?" Ino was starting to get annoyed at all Naruto's misconceptions about Sakura and Sasuke.

Since summer, he had been going on and on about Sasuke and Sakura's relationship. Saying stuff like 'eloping' and 'getting it on in Sasuke's kitchen' and other lewd situations. She in fact didn't care what's happening between the Uchiha and her best friend, just knowing she's fine is okay with her.

"No, I do not trust teme with Sakura-chan. She's the sweetest and nicest girl on the face of this world with the most brilliant smile that could melt Pluto. While Sasuke's err... not." Naruto said while taking a forkful of his blueberry cheesecake.

Ino let out a low growl and pointed her fork threatingly at the blonde across her. "Listen here bub, Sasuke and Sakura's relationship is completely professional. Have you even seen these two lately? They don't even touch; their relationship is completely platonic. No touching and absolutely no 'getting it on in Sasuke's kitchen'."

"Then why haven't I seen you and Sakura-chan together lately?"

"She's busy with Student Council stuff with Sasuke!"

"And did she blow you off today so she could be with teme?"

"Yeah, so—"

"I rest my case!" Naruto cried slamming his fork down the table.

Now that she thought about it, Sakura _has_ been spending a lot of time with Sasuke lately. It's as if they were glued at the hip. She even blew Ino off that one time 'cause she and Sasuke had to do a project. Yeah, on a Saturday? Right.

But who was she to listen to Naruto, he's a nut-case.

"Whatever, you think what you want. I still think you're crazy." Ino said, sipping her Hazelnut Cappuccino.

"It's like this Ino-chan…"

She resisted the urge to kick him for the stupid nickname.

"Sakura-chan does her part of the project on this side and Sasuke does his on this side." He said, demonstrating with his hands. The left being Sakura and the right Sasuke. "Then something develops in Sasuke's brain that makes him have hormones." His right hand jolted uncontrollably indicating Sasuke's 'hormones'. "So unable to tame himself, he jumps on poor innocent Sakura-chan." His right hand then wrestled with his left, thus knocking a crumpled tissue off the table.

Ino stared blankly at Naruto, "Your analogy eludes me." She deadpanned.

"Analogy-archaeology. What I'm trying to say is that, we'll be godparents by the end of the school year!" He finished, getting back to eating his dessert.

Ino sighed, despite being the logical side of the argument, she decided to just agree with the blonde across her to shut him up. 'Cause everyone knows when he starts talking, it's hard to get him to stop. "Okay Naruto, I was wrong and you were right. Sasuke's going to impregnate Sakura, then they'll both drop out of school and move to another country where they can raise the baby secretly. Yeah, yeah. I get it."

Naruto stared at her incredulously, "I can't believe you would say that about your best friend! What kind of friend are you?"

"Seriously Ino-chan, you need to have more faith in them. You're too narrow-minded." He said taking a sip from his ice-cold, strawberry-mango shake.

Ino fumed and got red all over. Then in one swift motion, she tipped the table towards Naruto, dumping all of the contents on the table on him. "Let's do this again someday, okay?" she said cheerily, leaving the café with a contented grin. She felt as though she had contributed something to the world after seeing Naruto speechless.

.

.

_:::_

.

.

As Naruto walked home, his pants caked with various sugary delights and coffee, he grumbled about Ino being a total psycho-bitch. "Seriously, that woman needs a shrink… or five." He continued to scrape away the foamy aliens on his pants and flicked them to the side.

Then across the street, he spotted from the corner of his eye a tiny, yet extremely expensive, furniture store; Sakura and Sasuke.

"What are they doing there?" then as the idiot he is, Naruto rushed across the street not bothering to look either left or right, earning honks and yells from the drivers.

He hid behind a newspaper dispenser his eyes and obnoxious blonde hair peeking out.

.

.

--

.

.

Outside, Naruto saw the couple choosing furniture like how a married couple would. The girl wants something, but the husband is really hesitant, but then gives in because wives are very overpowering. Yep, he's seen it in all of the movies. _That's it!_ Naruto thought.

"They're planning to elope!" The blonde said to himself. "Why didn't I think of that sooner." Inwardly slapping his forehead.

Maybe because the thought was _way_ too absurd and impossible to be true; which was probably why it didn't come to him sooner.

Then Sakura and Sasuke exited the store which made Naruto duck further down the newspaper dispenser. _"Please don't see me, please don't see me." _He chanted over and over in his head.

"Naruto?" came the sweet, angelic voice of his female friend.

The blonde stood up, very finicky to be precise. He had this look on his face that just screamed 'Oops-my-two-friends-caught-me-spying-on-them.' "Hey, what are you two doing here? Me? Just tying my shoes. Ain't no better place to tie your shoes but behind a newspaper dispenser. Yeah. Well, see you guys!" _Don't call me back, don't call me back!_

"Wait, do you want to get some coffee with us? Sasuke's treat." Sakura said, jerking her thumb towards the male behind her, who frowned as she said 'Sasuke's treat.'

"Well, you see I'm covered. Ha-Ha." Naruto replied gesturing to his clothes, the desserts hardening on his jeans. "Get it covered…? 'Cause I'm… Nevermind."

"Pig." Sasuke said.

"Yeah, thank you. Well, gotta get going. I have to feed my plants and water the fish." Then Naruto vanished in a flash. Leaving his two friends bewildered.

"What's his problem?" Sakura asked, staring at Naruto sharply turn at the corner.

"Probably being an idiot again." Sasuke muttered. "C'mon, I know a venti with your name on." Then they left opposite from where Naruto ran, his hand on her head, lightly ruffling her hair.

.

.

_:::_

.

.

He had his arm over her shoudlers, leaning most of his weight on the smaller figure.

"Sasuke, you're heavy." Sakura said, slightly slouching because of the dead weight next to her.

Sasuke made no attempt to move, ever so leaning more on her. "Hmm," He mused, looking at the folder Sakura had in her hands.

"What's that?" he asked, resting his chin on her shoulders.

"Fund reports and the budget plan for the upcoming school festival. The Treasurer said I should look it over." the female replied, flipping through the pages, lightly scanning them.

Sasuke's head moved away from her, his arm still on her shoulders. He then gave Sakura a look of confusion.

"Yeah, I don't know why he gave it to me either." Sakura replied, still scanning through the pages. Until she reached the last page, she remained quiet and pondered.

"I think I know why he gave it to me." Sakura laughed. She shoved the page under Sasuke's nose, tapping on the text written over the printed one. Written in the Treasurer's neat block writing, over the tabled fund reports, was probably the funniest yet sweetest note she had ever received.

"'_Do you want to go to the festival with me?'_" Sasuke read. He remained quiet for a while, then spoke, "The Student council always keep a back-up of their reports, right?" he asked, eyeing the corniest note in the world.

"Of course, you should know that." Sakura replied, raising a brow at him. "Why?"

"Confirmation." he said, before yanking the folder out of her hands and threw it far to his side. He then rested his head back on her shoulder.

A gasp escaped her lips as she elbowed Sasuke in the rib. "What did you do that for? I thought it was sweet."

"I thought it was stupid." he said, his eyes shut, listening to the many teenage voices that encircled them. "That treasurer is wasting valuable time making a fake report, instead of investing in making the important one." He huffed, blowing some of Sakura's hair out of his face.

"Meanie." Sakura muttered with a smile on her face. "You're such a jerk, you know that?"

She was rewarded with a grunt.

"Forehead!"

"Piggy!" Sakura beamed, waving to her approaching blonde friend.

Sasuke's ears perked up and slowly sat upright, his arm around Sakura dropped behind her and supported his weight as he leaned back.

"Ooh, I see you two are getting cozy. Should I leave?" Ino teased as she stopped in front of the two.

Sakura laughed and patted Sasuke on the knee. "No, no, no. Don't leave, he was just catching up on some sleep."

"Hmm, if you say so." Ino said in that same teasing tone. Though in the back of her mind, she debated whether Naruto was right or not. Hello? The two were just cuddling in broad daylight!

"Hey, where'd you disappear during the weekend? I called you a crud of times." Ino asked.

Sakura glanced at Sasuke the same time he glanced at her. "Um, I was—"

"She was with me." Sasuke said, "I accompanied her to get her phone fixed. Apparently, she dropped it from the skywalk."

Before Ino could say anything, she was interrupted by Naruto's incessant screaming from across the field. His arms flailed wildly, bumping into innocent students loitering about. A sigh escaped from the trio as Naruto arrived.

"Obstruction of justice." Sasuke said.

"What's wrong, Naruto?" Sakura asked, a genuine worried look on her face.

"The most horrible thing happened!" he announced dramatically, a hand on his forehead with his other on his chest. "I went by the grocery to buy Instant Ramen and you know what I saw?"

"What?" Ino deadpanned.

"Two dollars, Ino. Two. Dollars." Naruto said, his hands on her shoulders, lightly shaking her.

"What's two dollars?" Ino deadpanned— again, 'cause Naruto was known to be the one who tends to over react. Like, when his phone just shut off after he just charged it. He blabbed something about the apocalypse. When actually, he just forgot to turn off his Bluetooth, and we all know Bluetooth is a frickin' vampire.

"Ramen was a buck fifteen before. Now it's two dollars! How could they do this? It's a conspiracy!" the male blonde ranted.

The trio sighed once again. Luckily, the bell rang, thus, ended any possible time Naruto could rant about the 85 cent increase Ramen price. Because we all know he's going to forget that little tidbit later on.

"Sorry Ino, but you'll have to deal with Naruto yourself." Sakura apologized as she stood up together with Sasuke.

Ino looked over to Naruto who was sulking on the stone bench where Sasuke and Sakura sat.

"Council duty calls, c'mon Sasuke." Sakura said as she dragged Sasuke towards the building.

"C'mon Naruto, let's get to class." Ino muttered, annoyed at being stuck with Naruto every single morning while Sasuke and Sakura play Student Council.

"Yeah, but I have something to tell you first." Naruto said completely sober. He bounded up next to Ino with a grin on his face. "It's about Sakura-chan and Sasuke."

"Did you play the whole two dollar Ramen conspiracy?" Ino laughed.

"Kinda, but seriously. After our little 'snack date', I saw Sakura-chan and Sasuke, wait for it…" he paused. "…shopping for furniture!"

Ino raised a brow, on both the 'snack date' and furniture shopping; maybe he really wasn't _that_ sober? "Shopping? For furniture? What is going on in your head boy?" Ino said, entering the building with Naruto holding the door open for her.

"I'm not kidding you blonde." Naruto deadpanned.

"Hmm, Sasuke did say that they went to get Sakura's phone fixed." Ino said. "Said it fell from the skywalk. Poor phone. T'was expensive too."

Naruto scoffed, "Pbft. Phone? Sakura-chan didn't look the slightest bit depressed, for someone who had their phone skydiving."

They entered their classroom, bumping into a few friends and such. Naruto patted her shoulder and went to his seat as Ino did so.

_Is it possible?_ Ino thought. That her best friend replaced her with just some unfeeling, sardonic _guy_? Some guy she met over eight years; over _their_ age-old friendship? What happened to chicks over dicks!?

She hated the thought of losing her best friend. But what she hated more was the thought that Naruto— in some weird, twisted, hell-bent, way— was probably right.

"Damn blonde."

.

.

_:::_

.

.

Lunch time came and Sasuke and Sakura were still no where to be found. At their usual spot during lunch; under the huge oak tree on the school yard, Ino, Naruto, Kiba and Shikamaru sat. Along with a few other groups of students.

"Where's Hitler and Mother Teresa?" Kiba asked; referring of course to Sasuke and Sakura, respectively.

"And please don't say out on a spy mission or what." Shikamaru said, before Naruto could even open his mouth. "That's just absurd."

Suddenly, a body fell flat on the grassy ground beside Ino, alerting the many occupants of the field.

"OH MY GOD, SASUKE!" Ino screamed, moving away from the body.

"Someone call 9-1-1!" Kiba cried.

_Groan._

The male authoritarian figure slowly stood up, ignoring the many protests of his friends. He held his head in his palm, while his other held the tree. Another groan erupted from his throat.

"Not cool." He muttered.

"What the hell were you doing up there?!" Kiba cried. "We're you trying to kill yourself?"

Sasuke ignored everyone's worry and looked up at the tree, where he fell a 6-foot drop. Good thing he didn't fall from the top of the tree, which was about a 100 feet high up. Now _that_ wouldn't be cool.

"What are you looking for?" Shikamaru asked.

"Sakura." He replied calmly after just slammed his back on the ground.

"President!"

A student, probably a junior, approached Sasuke (he probably wanted to die right now). Then just before he could open his mouth, someone fell in his arms. But not in the whole 'bridal style-crap', she fell upside, on her frontal area.

"Sakura-chan!" Naruto exclaimed.

"Oh God, I thought I was going to die!" Sakura laughed.

"V-Vice-president!" the junior stuttered, still a bit dumbstruck at having accidentally saved one of his superiors.

"Okay everyone, nothing to see here." Sakura shooed them all away, noticing that most of the people occupying the field were watching.

"What did you want?" Sasuke growled. "And could you put her down?"

The junior set Sakura down on her feet and held out a folder to Sasuke. "Tsunade-sama asked me to pass this on."

Sasuke accepted the folder and stared at it for a while, "Did you look at these?" he asked.

"N-No." the junior replied, terrified of the glare he was receiving.

"Anything else?" the President asked, loosening his glare on the poor boy.

"No, sir." The boy shook his head, his shoulders hunched up.

"Okay." Sasuke grabbed Sakura away from the boy and put his palm _on_ the boys' face and deftly shoved him away. Hitler in action!

Sakura gasped and punched Sasuke hard on the shoulder as he led them to where their friends sat, watching the show before them. "What did you do that for?! That kid could've been hurt!" Sakura cried. And there's Mother Teresa.

Sasuke ignored Sakura and sat beside Ino, the very same place where he fell unceremoniously in front of most of the student body.

"Aren't you sitting?" Sasuke said, patting the empty space beside him.

"I'm not talking to you." Sakura said, opting to sit beside Shikamaru instead.

And their audience sat still and silent at the suddenly awkward moment. Yet one had to be the superhero in these times.

"SO, were you two out on a spy mission or what?"

They all sighed.

Unfortunately, that superhero had to be Naruto.

.

.

_:::_

.

.

_**SLAM!**_

Her locker slammed open.

"Wow, John Wilkes Booth and Eleanor Roosevelt still not getting along?" Kiba said, observing the two authoritarians not speak to each other. Sasuke stood beside Sakura while she was fixing her locker; neither of them talking.

"They never did get along; much less born at the same period of time." Shikamaru said, also watching the two. "But I don't think they're really fighting."

"Why's that?" Kiba asked.

"Knowing those two, they'd probably start World War III." Shikamaru scoffed. "Plus, the reason of the fight was just too shallow."

"Do you think it was staged?"

Then Sasuke turned his head towards the audience and immediately, Shikamaru let his head fall back while Kiba pulled at some passer-by as if they were conversing the whole time. Sasuke looked back at Sakura.

Shikamaru's head popped back up swiftly and Kiba practically threw the guy away. Poor boy.

"Whew, that was close." Kiba said.

"I think I just gave myself whiplash." Shikamaru said, massaging the back of his neck.

"HEY GUYS!"

"Oh look, it's Bonnie and Clyde." Kiba said, eyeing the two blondes.

"I'm Bonnie of course, right?" Ino asked, squeezing in between the two boys.

"Yes, yes." Kiba said, lazily waving his hand.

"So, what did we miss?" Naruto asked, shoving Kiba closer to Ino and Shikamaru so he could sit too. Who in turn, was seething.

Shikamaru sighed, "The lamest war in the history of ever. I could watch re-runs of _The Bachelor _heck, even _Rock of Love Bus_ and it'd be more interesting compared to _this._"

The three stared at Shikamaru strangely.

"Figuratively speaking, of course." Shikamaru coughed.

"Okay…" Ino trailed.

It was time for Naruto to play superhero again, "You two want to join me and Ino go spy on Teme and Sakura-chan?"

"Oh no, no, no, no; I never agreed." Ino said.

"Yeah, but you said it was cool."

"No, I said it was stupid."

"Oh. Who cares? So, who's up for a mission?"

Then Sakura turned her head towards the four and immediately Shikamaru's head fell back, Kiba grabbed some guy over Naruto and pretended to chat, while Ino and Naruto pulled at each others' hair; WHICH WAS COMPLETELY NORMAL.

Sakura turned her attention back to her locker and the four went back to watching the not talking higher-ups.

"It's not that easy to pretend to fall asleep." Shikamaru groaned, massaging his neck again.

"Don't worry, 'cause after tonight, no one's going to pretend anymore." Naruto said maniacally.

They caught Sasuke looking again.

"Pain." Shikamaru groaned.

.

.

_:::_

.

.

"I can_not_ believe I let you talk me into this." Ino muttered darkly as they were hunched behind a bush across Sasuke's house.

It was 9PM and there was school the next day, so what they were doing was both maniacal and stupid. Like Naruto. They were at Sasuke's 'cause Sakura wasn't in hers. Plus, they were dressed like thieves. Ino couldn't have more of a ridiculous day.

"Where is he off too?" Naruto asked, as they saw Sasuke come out of his house, dressed in sweatpants and running off into the night.

"Can we go now?" Ino complained.

"No! You see that room?" Naruto pointed to the second floor. "That's Sasuke's room."

"The curtains are closed but you could see the lights are on." Ino mused. "… Which would probably mean… Sakura is in Sasuke's room."

"OH MY GOD." Ino exclaimed-whisper, "They better not be doing what I think they're doing."

"Macramé?"

"What? Macra— No! The deed, Naruto: the deed which caused women to have children at a very young age!" Ino said, slightly panicking.

Naruto stared, "So, you mean sex?" he said slowly.

"Of course, I mean sex!" Ino snapped, hitting him on the shoulder.

"You could've just said so. Sheesh, you must be on your period." Naruto said, emerging from the bushes and off to Sasuke's backyard, with Ino following behind.

"What are we going to do now?" Ino asked, looking up at Sasuke's veranda to his lit room.

Then a steel ladder came into her view, leaning on the railings ever so softly. "We go in." Naruto said.

"Have you completely lost what's left of your brain? This is breaking and entering, we could go to jail!" Ino cried, trying to keep her voice low.

"This could be your only chance to find out if your assumptions were right…" Naruto said solemnly. "Or hopefully, wrong."

Ino groaned and stomped her foot. "Okay, okay fine. You go first."

"Oh yeah!" and the blonde practically jumped on the ladder.

.

.

--

.

.

"If we ever survive this, I promise I won't do this again." Ino prayed as they finally reached Sasuke's veranda.

"Ino look, it's Sakura-chan." Naruto whispered, gesturing to the slit in between the curtains.

Ino gasped, "She looks horrible."

Sakura's arms were tied on the arm rests of Sasuke's office chair and she had cuts and bruises on her body. Some looked like they were weeks old and some were as purple as Asuma-sensei when Kiba told him to go _mess_ with Kurenai-sensei. Plus, Sakura was…

"Looks like she just came out of the shower." Naruto continued.

… naked— somewhat. She was in her underwear, okay?

Ino slid open Sasuke's balcony door and rushed in front of Sakura, followed by Naruto. She knelt in front of Sakura and held her face up. Sakura had this huge-ass bruise on her cheek, her eye was slightly swollen and her lip was swollen and bleeding. It's as if she rolled down the Great Pyramid of Giza.

"Sakura? Sweetie? Talk to me, what happened to you?" Ino asked, lightly shaking the unconscious Sakura.

"I don't think Sasuke would do this kind of thing?" Naruto asked, loosening the ties on Sakura's wrists.

_Groan._

The two blondes' froze as their friend stirred lightly. She saw Ino and Naruto looking at her with worried faces, then anger washed over her.

"What are you two doing here?!" Sakura exclaimed-whisper. "Get out, now."

"Who are you?" an unfamiliar voice with an accent said.

Ino and Naruto spun around and saw this big burly man by Sasuke's door holding an equally big gun.

"So you called-in reinforcements?" Big Burly Foreign Hulk said.

"W-What's going on h-here, Sakura?" Ino asked.

Sakura stood up, yanking with her the arm rests of the chair. Apparently, Naruto didn't loosen them enough. "I told you to get out."

She really didn't seem like the Mother Teresa they knew back at school.

He pointed the gun towards the three and both blondes' screamed. In that instant, Sakura lunged at the Big Burly Foreign Hulk, and side-kicked the gun away.

"Sakura-chan, you can do kung-fu?!" Naruto cried.

Just before Sakura could kick the man on the chin, her leg frozen in mid-air, three guns pointed at her.

"Stop right there, missy." One of the gun-wielding men said. He had the same accent as Big Burly Foreign Hulk did. He was bald, like _shiny_ bald; he was this one-eye blind type of guys. And we all know that not all bald, one-eye blind men are good.

"Or what? You're going to shoot me?" Sakura laughed.

"Of course not, that would be stupid." Bald, one-eye blind man said and pointed it at both Ino and Naruto. "I shoot them."

Sakura lowered her leg and immediately she was tackled by the other two gun-wielding men and thrown back to the arm-less office chair.

"You're sick, Ivan." Sakura spat.

Bald, one-eyed man snickered and said, "Yes, yes I know. But who'll live long enough to care?" his face then turned sour, "This time, tie her up good." He ordered to his men.

He made his way towards the door and stopped, "Oh, and tie the two nuisances too. They're good _leverage_."

.

.

_:::_

.

.

Ino and Naruto were tied to Sasuke's metal foot board, physically unscathed and panicking; while Sakura was tied to the same chair except her arms were at the back of the chair as they yanked and twisted Sakura's arms back to make sure she wouldn't escape. Her feet were tied on the chair's column, and before they left they gave her a few slaps with their gun.

And you didn't even hear her fidget.

"You're probably wondering what's going on." Sakura said softly, her head down; just in case Big Burly Foreign Hulk, who was standing watch, could hear her talking.

"A-A b-bit." Naruto tried to say without his voice cracking, yet utterly failed.

"I'd be breaking protocol if I do this, but here goes. I'll probably die after this." She paused. "Sasuke and I are agents working for… this group; and we've been doing this for nearly four years."

"Agents? Like spies?" Ino asked.

"I knew it!" Naruto said, inwardly celebrating.

"Shush," Sakura reprimanded. "We looked for find ways on how to keep it secret it was then when Tsunade-shishou helped us."

"That old hag is in on it too?" Naruto asked disbelievingly, then shushed by Ino.

"We disguised ourselves as the Student Council of our school as to be able to cover our missions as meetings; so no one would get suspicious." She looked at them pointedly, "Apparently, _that_ didn't work."

"Hey, this idiot dragged me into this." Ino said, glaring at Naruto.

Naruto glared back, "I'm sorry I was just concerned for our friends."

"So did you cheat the ballots or what?" Ino asked which made Sakura laugh.

"We were _supposed_ to, but then it wasn't really necessary since we both won anyway; which was kind of weird."

"So who are these men? And what do they want?" Ino asked. Feeling slightly relieved that her best friend didn't leave her for _some guy_. Even if that some guy might have saved her life about a million times.

Sakura laughed a bit, "Sorry, now that's just pushing it."

"Teme?" Naruto said.

"What about Sasuke?" Sakura asked.

Naruto shook his head, "No, no. I mean, Teme, is out there on the veranda." He whispered. Wow, who would've thought he could whisper.

_Make that a million and_ one.

"What?" Sakura turned her head to the balcony and saw that Sasuke was really there, in all his sweatpants glory.

Sasuke brought his finger up to his mouth, and Sakura nodded. She then began thrashing wildly, as if to break free from the chair. Naruto and Ino looked at each other, didn't that mean _quiet_?

"You can't break free little miss, you'll break your shoulders." Big Burly Foreign Hulk said, yet Sakura continued to thrash.

"Your efforts are futile." He said, approaching Sakura.

Then in all her thrashing craziness, they heard a crack. It was Sakura's shoulder. She just dislocated her damn shoulder. Idiot!

"Oh my God!" Ino cried her eyes shut.

"Teme." Naruto said.

Ino opened her eyes and saw Sasuke standing over the used to be alive Big Burly Foreign Hulk. Sasuke just killed a guy that was about more than twice his size. KILL. A GUY. TWICE HIS SIZE.

He was still Hitler.

"Let's go kick some butt." Sasuke said, smirking at his pink-haired partner.

.

.

_:::_

.

.

"So…" Ino trailed. "Are they dead?" she asked, cringing, as four bodies wrapped in black bags were carried out Sasuke's kitchen by men in black. Excuse the pun.

"Of course not." Sakura said, "But the one upstairs probably is, thanks to Sasuke."

"He was going to shoot you." Sasuke answered calmly.

Sakura raised a delicate pink brow at her partner "Was he really? Or were you just assuming." In turn she received a grunt.

Ino and Naruto shivered, and thought of all the boys who tried (yet failed) to woo Sakura off her feet, only to have Sasuke practically throw them out a window.

As if on cue, the doorbell rang as the men in black (excuse the pun), fully exited Sasuke's kitchen along with the bodies. Sasuke opened the door halfway, seeing as it was his neighbour. A lady in her 50's living with her son and family beside his own home.

"Hasegawa-san, what brings you here at this time of night?" Sasuke politely asked the worried old lady.

"I was wondering if you were alright in here, I heard all of these noises which I thought were… gunshots?" Old lady Hasegawa said worriedly.

"Oh, it was nothing; Sakura and I were watching movies upstairs." Sasuke said, pulling Sakura, who was standing quietly and unmoving behind him, to his side.

"Um, yeah; so sorry if the noise got to you again. We'll turn the volume down next time." Sakura said, snaking her arm around Sasuke's waist.

Old lady Hasegawa blushed lightly as she saw Sakura in nothing but her underwear. "Oh…" she trailed. "One of _those_ nights again? I see, sorry for bothering." She turned slowly only to be stopped by Sakura.

"We're really sorry Hasegawa-san, for the bother."

"No, no, it's alright." She waved her hand as she walked away. "I know how kids are these days. Just be careful you two."

"We will." Sasuke muttered as he closed the door, sighing.

"_Those_ nights?" Naruto asked incredulously. "What did she mean _those_ nights?!"

Sakura lifted Ino and Naruto off the couch and dragged them to the door. "Why don't we talk about this some other time, like, 20 years from now, okay?"

"We'll kill you of you tell anyone, alright? Alright." Sasuke opened the door again and Sakura shoved the two blondes out. "See you tomorrow!"

_**SLAM!**_

"So, Sakura-chan and Teme are dating?" Naruto asked innocently.

.

.

_:::_

.

.

"Hideki-kun, about that Treasurer's report you gave me yesterday…" Sakura said unsurely, seeing the boy in front of her slightly fidget.

"I thought it was really sweet and cute, but you see—"

"She already has a date." Sasuke interjected, leaning his weight over her as he draped an arm around Sakura's shoulders. "So, why don't you make a real report and hand it over tomorrow."

Said Treasurer sulked towards the school building in depression and maybe fear. Yeah, fear.

"You really could've been nicer." Sakura reprimanded, frowning at the taller (and heavier) being leaning himself against her. "Or let me do it."

Sasuke merely grunted and kissed her temple. "He never had the right in the first place to ask you." Sasuke whispered against her hair, which made Sakura smile.

"Gosh, you're so corny." Sakura laughed, "You're cornier than corned beef."

Sasuke just gave Sakura the 'What-The-Hell' Uchiha look. "And you can't make a joke to save your life."

"So, Hitler and Mother Teresa hooked up. It may sound completely disgusting, but I hope you two have cute little religious Jewish-killing babies." Kiba cooed at the two 'cuddling' authoritarians.

Sasuke instantly broke free from Sakura and both looked up at the 'New Arrivals'.

"So, are you two building schools or is it the Holocaust?" Shikamaru asked.

"What are you idiots talking about?" Sasuke said.

"There's no need to be ashamed, just know that we support your decision." Kiba said, putting his arms over the shoulders of the accused as he squeezed in between them.

"Though, I don't know how the Vice-President could also be the First Lady. I think it's—"

"What are you talking about, Inuzuka?" Sasuke deadpanned.

"Oh, no need to be ashamed, everyone already knows of your little happy hour last night."

"Happy… hour?" Sakura said in disgust and confusion. "What are you talking about?!"

Kiba heaved a sigh and released his arm from Sasuke and held Sakura by her shoulders. "Sakura, you're really cute; and it suits you, but this whole dumb act isn't working out."

"Fornication." Shikamaru simply said.

Then Sakura burst out laughing. "Fornication, you mean sex, right? Shikamaru, it's the twenty-first century, get with the time."

Kiba and Shikamaru stared wide-eyed at the two. "So, it's true?! You and him? Him and you? And you're not denying it, why aren't you denying it?!" came Kiba's hysterics as he bolted up.

"We're not denying nor admitting anything." Sasuke said, snaking an arm around Sakura's waist.

_Saved by the bell._

"Off to your classrooms while we engage in _fornication_ at the SCO." Sasuke said with a smirk, which made Sakura laugh.

Kiba whimpered a bit and said, "Tell me, oh God, please tell me you're using protection, or birth control!"

"Well, what do you know, the little, ramen freak _was_ right." Shikamaru mused.

Both authority figures shrugged and went on their way towards the school building as students showered them with 'Good Morning's' as they passed.

"Now that Shikamaru put it that way, it's kind of nasty and _dirty_, don't you think?" Sakura whispered to Sasuke as she greeted another classmate.

"Just like you in bed my dear, just like you." Sasuke whispered back, pinching her side, which earned a laugh from the not so innocent Mother Teresa.

--

.

.

_Fornication is art._

_._

_.  
_

--

* * *

**SP/n:** BLAH, BLAH, BLAH. Thank you my infinite playlist (not the fanfic, I mean my iTunes playlist), you have been with me through it all. :D

Was it **long**? OF COURSE IT WAS.  
Was it **boring**? OF COURSE IT WAS.  
Was it **idiotic**? ...MAYBE.  
Was it **non-sensical**? OF COURSE IT WAS.

Tell me what ya think, a'right? ;)

SprayPaintzz

Double up the _zz's_!


	2. Dango Please!

**SP/n: **TEEHEE. :D

I apologize for any wrong:  
**spellings,  
**punctuations,  
a_nd sense. :D_

**disclaimer:  
**SprayPaintzz, doesn't own Naruto,  
nor any of it's characters.  
Thankyou. :)

* * *

.

.

_:::_

.

.

_Tick..._

_Tock..._

_Tick..._

_Tock..._

That's how achingly long and slow time went as the two authoritarians stood in front of their employer; as one second passed it would seem as if she had read only one word of the report in front of her.

She gently closed the folder and looked up at the two teens.

Sakura unconsciously gulped with her head down.

"How was the mission?" the blonde woman asked emotionlessly. Not a slight drop nor increase in her tone.

"It was a bit sketchy, but we had successfully completed it." Sasuke answered robotically.

"SKETCHY?" The blonde woman's voice rose to a million octaves as she stood up from her seat, her palms slamming against the wooden desk. "More like 5-year old doodles! You two are the best undercover agents I have, flawless at every mission. Now it comes to this? How are you going to explain to me how an International Ambassador is now admitted at the ICU struggling for his life?"

Sakura flinched at every increase in Tsunade's voice.

"And you," the older woman's gaze went to the female teen. "How did it that you always become a hostage?" She gazed over the Uchiha. "And don't think I forgot about the two civilians who now know what we do. Not just any civilians, teenage civilians! You know how gossip is with teenagers, of course you would know that, won't you?" she glared at the two teens.

The blonde woman sat back down, massaging her temples. "I believe that this partnership has gone beyond professional. I should've known better than to pair two hormonal teenagers, much less opposite genders."

"If this keeps going on, I have no choice but to reassign you two different partners." She said strictly.

Sakura abruptly raised her head and stared at Tsunade. "But Tsuna—"

"Excuses, reasons, whatever... I don't care. All I want is a job done flawlessly."

...

"Since none of you want to say a word, let's revert to the school matters." Tsunade said as she kept the folder in her drawer and pulled out another similar one.

"Regarding the school festival, I want to hear final details..."

.

.

_:::_

.

.

"Ugh!" Sakura groaned as she leaned her forehead on the cold, metal locker. "Early morning sermons are not my thing." Like it's ever anyone's thing.

Sasuke on the other hand looked the same as ever, as if he didn't go through any pressure at all. He continued to retrieve Sakura's books and notebooks for her next period. Yes, _hers_, I didn't mis-prounoun-ed.

"Good morning, President and Vice-President!" A student who passed by greeted them.

Sasuke nodded in response while Sakura greeted with a smile on her face before she went back to resting her head on the locker.

"Don't think too much about it." Sasuke said as he aligned Sakura's other books before closing her locker. She lazily received it as she spun around to rest her back on the lockers, her mood still damp.

"New partners?" She said sadly.

"I said don't think too much about it." Sasuke repeated, rubbing his hands up and down her arms to calm her down. "Think of... how nice it would be to eat ice cream with me later."

"Are you asking me out?"

Sasuke smirked. "That depends... would you consider it a date?"

Sakura paused and thought silently. "Hmm, not really. An indulgence maybe."

"Okay, an ice cream indulgence snack date with me."

Sakura smiled that time and gently shoved Sasuke with her elbow. "You're such a jerk."

"Yes, the rich-jerk you love, right?" Sasuke said smugly before encasing the pink-haired female in a tight hug.

Though a comforting air was surrounding the two, they couldn't help but think back to their boss' word.

_Different partners._

.

.

_:::_

.

.

As soon as Sasuke dropped Sakura off at her class he directly proceeded to the boys locker room for his PE class. Not wanting to dilly-dally and give Tsunade another reason to wring their necks.

He opened the door to see his blonde friend's sulking back.

"What are you still doing here?" Sasuke asked, since PE started about ten minutes ago.

...

"Yo, dobe."

Naruto straightened his back and slowly turned to face Sasuke, his face devoid of any emotion; which was scaring Sasuke since...well, it's Naruto.

"What is wrong with you?" Sasuke asked, a bit taken back by the blonde's appearance.

In response to the Uchiha's question Naruto simply got up and walked out of the room, slightly bumping shoulders with the raven-head.

Sasuke stared questioningly at his retreating form. "Must be drugs... or Ramen price increased. Yeah..."

.

.

_:::_

.

.

Sakura sighed and took another look at her datebook.

"_Two more weeks_." She thought sullenly.

Two more weeks from this Friday and it would be the mid-year school festival. She scanned the tiny boxes before the aforementioned day of the school festival and saw that she had a lot of things to do— school wise.

She sat alone in the Student Council Office that afternoon, waiting for the other Council members.

"Good Afternoon." A soft voice greeted. It was the Secretary.

"Good Afternoon." Sakura greeted back with a smile as the Secretary took her seat across Sakura.

And at that same time Sasuke and the Treasurer arrived. The Treasurer was about to take a seat next Sakura when Sasuke shoved him to the other side.

"Since we're all here, let's start the meeting." Sasuke announced as he stood at the head of the table.

"Ashiwara-san," Even though he was a cold-hearted prick, he didn't forget his manners. "Any updates from each committee leader?" he asked the Secretary.

"The decorating committee is asking if they could have more funds. The—"

"Why?" Sasuke narrowed his eyes.

"Since you gave them the authority to 'bedazzle' the main stage, they want to make it as wonderful as possible."

"You are kind of hard to please, Sasuke." Sakura said, smiling at the glaring male.

"Fine. Approved, get Fukuma to authorize it." Sasuke said, gesturing a lazy hand to the Treasurer.

"This is an open festival right? Like anyone can just come in." Sakura asked.

"Yeah. Tsunade-shishou was against it but since students wanted to bring their families and stuff." Sasuke replied.

"Oh okay. I guess you can cut the budget for gate passes, Hideki-san." Sakura said to the Treasurer, who brightened up when the pink-haired VP said his name. "So we can put more of the money to the visuals committee."

"Sakura, that's not your job." Sasuke said, turning his head towards the Treasurer. "Weren't you supposed to go over the financial reports and check if there were unwanted expenses?" at his tone, the Treasurer paled and perspired so much.

"I-I was j-just about t-to go ov-ver th-them."

"Sasuke, it's okay. I had some free time so I looked them over." Sakura said, defending the poor paling boy.

Sasuke glare softened a bit, not the keywords _a bit_. "Okay. Next time Fukuma, do your work." He spat harshly.

"Why don't we schedule this meeting tomorrow? Reorganize our reports and such." Sakura said more to Sasuke than to the others.

"Are you in such a position to say that?" Sasuke asked, an eyebrow raised.

"Nope." She smiled at him.

At the sight of her smiling face Sasuke sighed and ran a hand over his hair. "...Fine. Tomorrow then, but..." his eyes locked onto Hideki. "I want everything, I mean everything done."

"Yes sir!" the Treasurer responded a little too excited.

Sakura giggled and aligned all her papers, the other two leaving the room, Fukuma Hideki leading. "Yes sir."

Sasuke sat on the table and faced Sakura. "You didn't have to save his ass. Let him man up."

"Well anymore glaring from you then I bet he would've peed in his pants."

Sasuke looked thoughtful. Sakura gasped and playfully swatted him on his knee. "Sasuke!"

"It would be a sight to see."

Sakura shook her head and stood up. "You are a sadist, Uchiha Sasuke."

Sasuke grabbed her wrist and brought her in front of him and rested his arms around her waist. He stared at her eyes and stayed like that for a while. Occasionally he would drum his fingers on her back.

After a few more seconds Sakura spoke. "Sasuke, what?" Sakura let out a small scoff-slash-giggle.

Sasuke stared at her more then looked down at his arms. "Nothing."

Sakura smiled and guided Sasuke's head to rest on her shoulder. "Big baby." She teased.

"Let me stay like this for a while." Came Sasuke hollow voice. "Sorry if I'm making you stand."

"It's okay."

.

.

_:::_

.

.

"What is wrong with him?" Ino whispered to Kiba.

They stared at Naruto who was just staring at blankly into space his food left untouched. Oh good Lord, the sky is falling! Ino is flying! The apocalypse is upon us!

"I seriously don't know." Kiba replied, waving a piece of ham in Naruto's face.

"Naruto. You're scaring me." Ino said. "This kind of thing may be normal to Sasuke." The mentioned boy glared. "But this is totally not you."

Kiba got hold of Naruto's collar and shook him wildly. "You've been hanging out with Sasuke too much! He's taking over your body to start another Holocaust!" He turned to Sakura. "Help us out Sakura! Maybe your Holy water or tabernacle something might vanquish the evil spirit possessing him!"

Sakura sweatdropped while Sasuke glared even more. "Um, I don't... really own a... 'tabernacle something'... or Holy water... I'm Buddhist too."

Naruto's head swayed from side to side.

"He's responding! Sakura, talk more! You might have some healing voice or what."

Sakura raised an eyebrow. "Kiba, I don't think—"

"M-Mid-year festival." Naruto's harshed voice came out, his head bobbing upright.

"Sakura you did it!"

"Uh, right."

"What about the mid-year festival?" Ino asked the zombified boy.

"I have a date."

CLANG!

Five heads snapped to look at Naruto and five pairs of eyes stared at him disbelievingly. "WHAT?" They, excluding Sakura, voiced out.

"I have... a date..." Naruto said slowly, the color in his eyes retuning. "I have a date. I HAVE A DATE! Dattebayo!" he now had this huge ear-to-ear grin on his face.

"Oh my God, Sasuke did you poison his Ramen?" Kiba cried, clutching Sasuke's collar, but once he had come in contact with those eyes he back off.

"Are you shitting me? You are shitting me right?" Ino cried, squeezing the life out of Shikmaru's forearm. She turned to the pineapple-haired boy. "Tell me he's shitting me?"

"I'm as dumbfounded as you." Shikamaru said ignoring the loss of blood in his arm. This was too ground-breaking. Naruto had done something right for once in his life. He has a date.

Sakura was the first to break out of the shock. "Wow, that's wonderful Naruto." She smiled. "Do we know her? Is she from this school?"

"Nope. She's from a prep school."

Ino and Kiba's mouth fell open. "Prep school?" they said in unison. "Are you serious? Hey! Stop copying me! No, you stop it! Shut up! You shut up!" both were now glaring at each other.

_Bzzzt... Bzzzt... Bzz— Attention, Uchiha Sasuke and Haruno Sakura please proceed to the principal's office. Uchiha Sasuke and Haruno Sakura please proceed to the principal's office._

"Duty calls. C'mon Sasuke." Sakura stood up, patting the boy's shoulder who still had a steady gaze locked on Naruto. Yes, he was that shocked. Who would've thought?

"Sorry we have to go, but I would love to hear about your date Naruto. Maybe next time?" Sakura was now struggling to get Sasuke to stand up. And the boy was not light.

"Anything for you Sakura-chan. Besides, I'm not telling these 'friends' anything. I guess I'll just have to surprise you all." Naruto gave Sakura a wink and continued eating, ignoring Ino and Kiba's cries of protest.

"No way! Hey! You're doing it again! You started it!"

Shikamaru looked at Sakura and mouthed a pained 'Help me'. The female shrugged her shoulders and looked back apologetically before disappearing with Sasuke.

.

.

_:::_

.

.

"I can't believe that dead last found someone. Someone that _likes_ him." Sasuke said, with venom dripping on the word _likes_. "How is that even possible..." Sasuke muttered thoughtfully.

"Aww, c'mon Sasuke. I think it's cute. Naruto found himself a girlfriend." Sakura smiled. Switching her left leg to rest over her right. When they entered the office Tsunade was not to be found, so they sat waiting.

"It's Naruto." Sasuke deadpanned.

"A—"

"Good, both of you are here."

Immediately, both teens stood at attention. Tsunade made her way over to her desk and motioned for them to take their seat. She pulled out a piece of paper from her desk and slid it in front of the teens. "Go on, take it." Tsunade waved her hand lazily.

Sakura took the paper and looked at it, a skeptic brow raised. "Tsunade-shishou? This is Hyuuga Hinata."

"Of course you remember her. Her father called and asked for help again. It seems someone wants to assassinate the Hyuuga heiress." Tsunade said, fetching a bottle of sake from under her table. "Again."

"Same old, same old." Sasuke drawled, letting his head fall back. "Isn't this like the fourth time? You'd think Hinata wouldn't be bothered by all the death threats she's receiving."

"When does the assignment begin, shishou?" Sakura asked, ignoring Sasuke.

"They didn't say. They said to wait for their call when needed."

"Alright, is that all?" Sasuke said lazily, standing up.

Tsunade narrowed her eyes at the boy "Sit down, Uchiha. I'm not done yet." Sasuke complied wordlessly.

"This assignment might probably be the second to the last mission I'm giving to you— as partners." She said darkly, eyeing both teenagers as they stiffened at her statement. "So I would want the both of you to do your best, okay? I want everything done flawlessly."

Sasuke gritted his teeth. "...Yes, shishou." Sakura didn't even speak as they were both shooed out of Tsunade's office.

.

.

_:::_

.

.

The next two weeks passed by so fast, sooner enough it was the night of the mid-year festival.

_KNOCK! KNOCK!_

"Sasuke? Why are you wearing _that_ to a festival?" Sakura pointed, stifling a little laugh behind the sleeves of her kimono.

Sasuke was wearing a suit, a frickin' suit to a frickin' festival. How much of a buzz kill was he?

"Hiashi called." Was all he said before they dashed off. Of course Sakura didn't forget to lock her house, but forgetting that she was dressed in a white kimono with leaf-less ash trees designs. Ooh, blood on kimono silk, tie dye, anyone?

.

.

:::

.

.

"Seriously? It's Hinata?" Sasuke asked, baffled. "His date is Hinata?"

When Sasuke and Sakura arrived at the Hyuuga estate, the heiress was nowhere to be found, but they were informed that she had gone out with a blonde boy to some festival. It was quite a shock for the duo to find that the address for the festival was at their school and the blonde boy happened to be Naruto.

"Sasuke, you're too mean." Sakura scolded.

"Right, how rude of me." Sasuke said, actually sounding apologetic. Then his follow up statement came. "_Her_ date is Naruto? The dobe Uzumaki Naruto?"

Sakura playfully smacked Sasuke on his arm. "Stop it!"

Both were following the Hyuuga heiress and their blonde friend from behind. It wasn't anything out of the ordinary, but then Sasuke's choice of wardrobe had a few people staring. Sasuke could only seethe as he felt numerous eyes on him. He decided to remove his coat and slung it over his shoulder, leaving him in a white button up polo.

"Sakura!"

At the sound of the pink-haired female's name, both Naruto and Hinata stopped and looked back toward the source of the voice and found Ino rushing towards Sasuke and Sakura. Naruto stared questioningly at Sasuke's outfit.

"Hey teme!" Naruto called. "Nice kimono." He snickered.

Sasuke could only roll his eyes, feeling both blondes approaching from either side. It took him a great amount of self-control to not reach back in his pants, take out his gun and shoot himself in the head. The hand on his arm soothed him and his hand slowly went back to his side.

"This is seriously the worst mission— ever." Sasuke groaned while running his hand down his face.

"Ohoooy, President Uchiha, looking schmancy pansy there." Ino teased as she neared the group. Upon noticing Hinata, "Oh hello there! Who are you?"

Naruto scratched the back of neck and ushered the pale-eyed girl a little forward. "Oh yeah, guys this is my date, Hyuuga Hinata."

A light blush covered the said girl's face before making a small bow. "N-Nice to meet you all." She stuttered

"Oh dear, you're so pretty. Even though you're in front of me, I still don't believe that you're with Naruto." Ino said. "Did he blackmail you?"

"Ino!"

"Bribe you?" Ino paused. "No wait, you're from a prep school."

"INO!"

"I'm in shock, okay!" Ino cried.

Naruto fumed. "As you may have heard, Hinata, this annoying excuse of a female is _Ino._" Naruto said through clenched teeth.

Hinata smiled.

"Oh God, don't look at me with that face. You're so adorable." Ino said in a flurry. "Why was I here again? Oh yeah, have you seen Shikamaru?"

"Dango." Sasuke said.

"Right. Thanks. Nice to meet you Hinata! Scream if you came to your senses that your date is Naruto. Okay, byeeee." The blonde quickly said before running away to look for the lazy pineapple-headed boy.

"Oh right." Naruto turned to the other couple who was silent throughout the whole Ino ordeal. "Hinata, I'd like you to meet my bestfriends—"

"Uchiha Sasuke-san and Haruno Sakura-san." Hinata spoke with a sense of familiarity in her tone. Said male and female bowed at her acknowledgement.

Naruto looked back and forth between his date and the Hitler-Mother Teresa couple in confusion. "What? You already know each other? How is that possible?" He turned to Hinata. "Did Sasuke try to kill someone in your family? Or did he hold you hostage?"

A vein popped on Sasuke head, his hand twitching. Sakura, sensing Sasuke's aggravation, linked their arms together and held his arm firmly with a tug as if to show him who was in-charge. She received an annoyed grunt and felt his arm relax, her hold did too.

"Oh, nothing like that. They're… old friends." Hinata answered, smiling at the two.

"Well, it has been nice to bump into you again Hinata. We'd really hate to interrupt your date with Naruto so, we'll get going now. C'mon Sasuke." Sakura said, tugging on Sasuke's linked arm.

Naruto waved enthusiastically. "Bye Sakura-chan! Scream if teme tries anything funny!"

"Are you sure about leaving them alone?" Sasuke asked as soon as they went to other direction from Naruto and Hinata.

"Oh let them have their fun, let Hinata have just this one moment of privacy." Sakura said, thinking back to the two and how cute they were. "I feel so giddy, just thinking of those two and how cute they are together. Ugh, save me Sasuke, they're so adorable."

"You sound like an old grandmother gushing about their grandchild's first date." Sasuke commented.

Sakura was silent for the rest of their walk and they kept it as they continued to browse through the food and game stalls. It was quite surprising that they had called in this many stalls for the festival. It felt as if they were hosting for the whole of Konoha as opposed for a school.

It was nice, Sakura thought, walking. Between her duties as the vice-president for the student body and being an undercover spy between breaks and weekends, it was a nice breather to act like a civilian and not be on your toes at all times as if you're being constantly watched. But the thing that remained constant between her lives was Sasuke.

Arrogant, broody, ill-mannered, Uchiha Sasuke.

She thought about how he acted as a teenager and a spy and she could say that he didn't act as if he led double lives. He was just as threatening to the student body population as he is on the field as an assassin. He was real. Probably the only real thing she had in her life. Then her thoughts went to Tsunade's words: _"…__I have no choice but to reassign you two different partners__."_ At that thought she hugged Sasuke's arm.

"Just tonight." Sakura thought in desperation. She hugged tighter.

Startled at Sakura's sudden death grip on his arm, Sasuke looked down and saw how her brows were furrowed, how her eyes were looking forward but he could tell they weren't focused on this world, how her grip tightened then loosened then tightened again. He decided to slide his hand down to her hand and held it tight. Sakura looked up at his gesture, there was a fraction of a smile on Sasuke's face then Sakura loosened her hold on his arm and gripped on his hand.

"Thanks." Sakura said.

.

.

_:::_

.

.

They sat at the farthest bench watching the talent show take place up front. Each had a stick of dango hanging from their mouths. Sasuke watched bored as three idiot friends were acting in some sort of skit, he pitied at how terrible it was, like a horrible rendition of the Three Stooges, and even that he didn't think was so good.

"They're terrible, this dango is terrible, it's worse than Mitarashi Anko." Sasuke spoke, aah, the ever optimist.

Sakura turned to him. "Did you just make a joke?" Mitarashi and anko are flavours of dango. "Your joke was terrible."

Sasuke scoffed, "Better than their skit." Suddenly he stood up. "C'mon let's go look for Hinata and Naruto." He spoke.

"Buy me one more dango, then we'll go." Sakura said, bounding to her feet. She led Sasuke to where they bought their previous dango and bought two anko dango, one for each. As they bought they couldn't help but be wary of their surroundings, they noticed some shops had their 'Closed' signs up.

"Two anko dangos please." Sakura said to the concessionaire. "What time is it Sasuke?" she asked.

"Eight twenty-six." Sasuke replied without looking at his watch.

"Wow, these shops are closing early aren't they?" Sakura commented more to the vendor than to Sasuke.

"Yeah they are, probably tired or didn't make much sale tonight." The old man replied.

"Well I hope you had better luck than they did." Sakura said as she received her dangos with a smile.

The old man grinned at her, "'Cause of you little missy, what is this, your fourth time back?" to which he received a small blush from the pinkette.

"I'll be back as soon as I finish these, so don't close down yet okay oji-san?" Sakura said as she bid farewell, waving a colourful dango. Once they were far from the stand Sakura spoke in a whisper. "C'mon, let's go find Hinata and Naruto."

.

.

"I don't know Naruto-kun." Hinata said as she surveyed the banner that hung across the gym door decorated in orange, green and purple with a heavy majority of black. Across it wrote, 'Reflections of Horror', a crossover between the House of Mirrors and Horror House.

"It's okay Hinata, this is a school festival so everything is under budget, I bet it won't be scary at all." Naruto reassured.

The pale-eyed girl faltered for a moment but then took Naruto's outstretched hand. "Okay. Let's just walk fast."

Naruto grinned as he pulled his date into the gym disappearing in the darkness.

.

.

A stick of dango and a half later Sasuke and Sakura had yet to find Hinata and Naruto. Sakura was starting to get annoyed. "Seriously? How is it there are so many people here?" She complained.

"Isn't i—" Sasuke was abruptly cut off when they heard screaming and lots of it. Both ran to the source and found themselves in front of the heavily decorated gym.

"What the hell? Reflections of Horror?" Sasuke read. "This sounds expensive, is this where most of the budget is going? Who's in-charge? Was it Fukuma? I swear that kid just wants to piss me off." Sasuke rambled.

"Not now, Sasuke." Sakura said in a tone that sounded as if she was in no time and place to be joking around. "Excuse me, have you seen a blonde blue-eyed boy and a raven-haired, pale-eyed girl come through here?" She asked one of the mummies at the side.

"Can't say I have, hard to keep track of people going in and out of this thing."

Then they heard a scream, a scream that was so full of character that it was impossible for it to be not from Naruto.

"Dobe." Sasuke muttered, going in.

"Thank you." Sakura said to the mummy before following after Sasuke. She backtracked. "Which is way is the exit to this?"

"Just keep going right, it's just a circle. You'll end up outside at the pool."

"Thanks again." Sakura said, then added. "I think it would be better if you put up a closed sign and move far, far away from here."

.

.

"This is not under budget!" Naruto cried, both he and Hinata clutching each other tight as they walked along the dimly lit pathway that had smoke floating along their feet having them walk with much caution in case they step on something, or someone. The walls were littered with faux spider webs and hopefully inanimate life like mummies and zombies and all sorts of crazy mirrors, some broken some not.

"N-Naruto-kun, where's the exit? I wanna leave." Hinata stuttered.

Naruto growled in frustration. "Gah! It's a maze!"

.

.

Sasuke and Sakura rushed along the given pathway telling people they met along the way to turn the other way and quickly head out, with heavy emphasis on the quick.

They heard another scream, this time it was Hinata's voice, and they were close. Sakura ran quick and found the couple cowering from what looks like someone holding a gun up to Hinata. _Gun? Gun! Not good._

Quickening her speed Sakura lunged at the attacker, kicking the gun out of the way and twisting his arm back. She was surprised when she heard a pained cry, upon closer inspection she realized it was a student from her school dressed up as a dead World War II soldier. She let go immediately.

"Oh dear, I'm sorry, I didn't hurt you that bad did I?" Sakura said, helping the boy up.

Wasting no time Sasuke intervened. "Leave. Get your other friends and evacuate this place immediately." With his mighty Uchiha glare the boy ran.

"Let's go Hinata, we should leave too." Sakura said, ushering the girl in the direction of the entrance.

"What's wrong?" Naruto asked.

"We don't know, but it's best if we took precaution." Sasuke said, he started to survey the place he was startled when he saw someone running straight into him. "Sakura! Get them out of here!"

Sakura looked back and saw Sasuke in a bout with someone. She hurriedly ushered Hinata out but then was stopped when someone with a gun appeared in front of them. Bigger guy, bigger gun, definitely not a student. "Take Hinata." Sakura said, pushing Hinata into Naruto's arms and started to lunge for the guy. Without wasting time she slammed him into a mirror several times before he crumpled into a heap on the smoky ground.

"Other way, other way." Sakura said in a rush, pulling Hinata as she ran further into the maze remembering the mummies' instructions on where to find the exit. "Meet you outside Sasuke!" She called.

Along the way they encountered a few bumps which Sakura took care of by slamming them into the mirrors into unconscious heaps leaving Sasuke to take care of them when they would eventually wake up, the priority for now was to get Hinata safe.

Once they reached the pool side, Hinata and Naruto were out of breath. As Naruto was about to take a seat on the floor Sakura scolded him. "No sitting, every second counts."

Sakura surveyed the surroundings and found no one in sight. Just the pool dyed with red and had plastic dolls and several fake body parts floating around and a sign that was held up by a headless rabbit that said. 'Thank you.' A few yards away were the fireworks they had bought intended for the finale for the night.

"S-Sakura-san, w-hat now?" Hinata said breathless.

_RIIIIIP!_

A loud rip was heard in the air, both Hinata and Naruto whipped their heads to Sakura and saw that she had ripped the lower part of her kimono, tossing the piece of cloth to the side. "Better." She muttered.

"We need to find out who's behind this. I'm calling your father to have a copter get you ASAP." Sakura said, pulling out a phone that was tucked in her obi.

"S-Sakura-chan, this situation is very different from the one in Sasuke's house." Naruto said. He wasn't able to receive a reply as Hinata's scream filled the air seeing Sakura double over after being shot by someone behind her. Both their reflexes weren't as honed as Sakura's nor Sasuke's so they couldn't warn her in time.

Sakura lay unmoving on the floor. Hinata's eyes went wide with fear. The shooter went closer to Sakura to further inspect if she was really dead. As soon as he was near enough Sakura yanked his feet causing him to topple over, she shot him within milliseconds, aiming at his chin leaving him dead before he even dropped to the floor.

Sakura stood up wobbling staring down at the assailant's dead body with so much distaste. "Your aim sucks." She spat, pushing hard on the wound that was aimed at the bottom of her left shoulder blade.

"S-Sakura-chan!" Naruto cried.

"I'm fine." Sakura said, though her face was scrunched up in pain.

Sasuke emerged from the gym with a few scratches here and there nothing too serious. He was known to be ruthless. He saw the body Sakura shot and raised a brow. "A chin shot? Were you desperate?" He observed.

"Kinda." Sakura replied, still hugging herself. "I called Hiashi."

"And I called Tsunade." Sasuke noticed the displeasure in Sakura's tone and actions. "Were you shot?"

"Kinda." Sakura repeated then the phone in her obi rang, she fished it out and spoke quickly that they were behind the school gym by the pool before tucking it back in her obi. In a few minutes guys in suits arrived and quickly ushered Hinata out.

"Wait." Hinata said. "We should first bring Sakura-san to the hospital."

.

.

_:::_

.

.

Bidding a quick thank you and farewell to Sakura and Sasuke, Hinata exited the hospital with Naruto, with the intention of sending him home and hopefully getting home before the allotted time her father has given her.

After being bandaged up and avoiding numerous questions about how and why Sakura got that gunshot wound both teen were left in the Emergency Room waiting for Sakura's x-ray and painkillers.

"We didn't get to see the fireworks." Sakura said though her statement was received negatively by Sasuke seeing as he was staring her down with his arms crossed. "I also promised that old man that I was going to buy more dango." She added. Sasuke was still unamused. "What?"

"You got shot."

"So? I get shot all the time."

"Never by a surprise shot."

"There's a first time for everything."

"Like dying."

"You're blowing this way out of proportion."

"You almost died because of a stupid surprise shot. An amateur shot even."

"Are you belittling me?"

"No."

"Then what are you implying?" Sakura asked with a frown.

Sasuke sighed. "Nothing." He approached Sakura and sat beside her on the bed and took her hand in his. "Just… be careful next time." He said with a faint blush.

Sakura giggled. "Now why couldn't you just say that in the first place? I almost punched you there." She kissed Sasuke on the temple. "I will next time." She smiled.

The doctor came in bringing with him an x-ray. He positioned it in front of the light. He gestured to the whole x-ray. "This is your whole back." He pointed to a particular rib. "This is where you were shot, see how the bone is slightly fractured. Now we managed to pull out the bullet though when we examined the bullet further it seemed as if it was lightly jagged which is unusual for a bullet since bullets upon fired—"

"Are usually dented." Sasuke and Sakura finished in unison.

"Exactly, so here," he pointed to various specks of light around that specific rib area. "after hitting your rib are the fragments, so we have to perform surgery for that. So, I'll give you time to think about it and—"

"Okay, I'll get the surgery tonight." Sakura responded immediately. "Just how long will it heal?"

"Just a few weeks, near a month, tops. So until then no heavy lifting or any sort of pressure, okay?" The doctor said. "I'll station the nurses to prep for surgery then." He said as he stalked off, taking the x-ray with him.

Sakura turned mischievously to Sasuke and gently nudged him with her shoulder. "Hear that Sasuke? No pressure. That means…"

Sasuke groaned in dissatisfaction.

.

.

_:::_

.

.

* * *

**SP/n:** Oh dear. How could I write that? :3

Byeeeee.


End file.
